CSI: Make New Friends
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: While on vacation Tonya meets a boy who she saves from being bullied. They soon form a friendship and as they get closer they start to ponder if they truly have romantic feelings about each other. At the same time Sam, still recovering from the incident with Tara, meets a girl who he finds himself attracted to, will he finally have a proper relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: Make New Friends**

First chapter of a new CSI story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sixteen year old Tonya Stokes smiled as stepped out of the hotel with her family. The Stokes family was on vacation in South Padre Beach Resort, Texas, they had been there for almost a week already and they were having a great time. Her sixteen year old twin brother Sam was also cheerful, a year after breaking up with his sex crazed ex-girlfriend Tara Williams, Sam had recovered from the incident of their messy break-up and was hoping to find a better girlfriend. Their parents, Catherine and Nick smiled as they watched their children; it was clear to them despite Sam's hopes to find a new girlfriend he was still reserved, despite the attention he was getting from many of the girls that had seen him. This was especially noticeable on the beach when many girls, quite a few of them dressed in rather skimpy swimsuits that usually made guys wild, asked him to come swim with them or some other activity. He would get nervous, sometimes he would join them, other times he would politely refuse. Tonya on the other hand wasn't actively looking for a boyfriend; She had briefly dated a boy named Michael but dumped after discovering he was extremely racist. Yet like Sam she was drawing a lot of attention from the opposite sex. Again like Sam, most of the time, it was one the beach that she caught boys eyes, despite the fact she never wore a bikini or swimsuit that could be considered revealing. She had politely turned down all invitations from boys to join them and Sam, as usual, had become the protective brother whenever they were around. Tonya sighed as she thought about this, she and her brother kept drawing the attention of boys and girls despite the fact that some of them already had boyfriends or girlfriends.

Together the family left the hotel and headed down the street, heading out for dinner.

"So, where should we eat?" Catherine asked.

Nick smiled, "Let's just take a look around, see what we've got."

They all smiled and began looking around for a restaurant. Just then they heard something, it sounded like laughter, not the joyous laughter usually heard on holidays, but cruel mocking laughter. They soon saw the incident, a young boy, with short black hair and black eyes with dark skin, was currently being pushed around, bullied and making cruel jokes towards him. Their derogatory comments were racially motivated and also derogatory comments about Muslims. Before any of the others could react Tonya stormed forwards towards the group. Sam immediately followed her, ready to protect his sister as their parents immediately followed up.

"Hey!" She yelled out, getting their attention. "Get away from him!"

The boy looked at her, surprised. The leader of the group stood up and smirked.

"This is none of your business girlie, run off now, we're just teaching this piece of crap a lesson."

"The only piece of crap around here is you…you and your pathetic 'friends'" Tonya snapped back, "Now get away from him or I'll call the police."

"Yeah, sure."

"She will." Sam added, as Catherine and Nick came up.

"We work for the police in Vegas; we have friends here in Texas too…So I'm sure the police will respond pretty quickly."

Growling at that the group ran off and Tonya hurried to the boy's side.

Tonya helped the boy up and he brushed off his clothes before turning to her. He shifted nervously.

"I, um…Thanks." He stated, Tonya smiled.

"It's okay; I can't stand creeps like that." She replied, "I'm just glad you're okay. I'm Tonya by the way, Tonya Stokes."

The boy smiled back and replied.

"Kareem Yousuf." He introduced himself before looking over at Tonya's family, Tonya smiled and introduced them.

"This is my brother Sam." Sam smiled and nodded, Tonya then indicated her parents. "This is my mom, Catherine and my dad, Nick."

Kareem smiled at each of them.

"Nice to meet you all."

"So, are you by yourself or…?" Catherine asked, Kareem shook his head.

"No; I'm here with my mom and dad, I got separated from them and those guys jumped me."

Tonya frowned, "I can't believe the crap they were saying about you."

Kareem sighed sadly, "I know, just because I'm black and Muslim, they think it's okay for them to do that, it's not the first time those guys caused me trouble, but never like this before."

Tonya shook her head, indicated her disgust at that, just then voices rang out, calling Kareem's name. They turned and saw an African American couple, Kareem's parents.

"Are you okay?" His mother asked, Kareem nodded.

"I'm fine mom, thanks to these people." He answered.

His father looked at Tonya and then the others. Kareem introduced them before introducing his parents.

"This is my father, Mosab and mother, Aadila."

Tonya smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

Mosab and Aadila smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, thank you for helping our son." Mosab replied.

"It's alright; we all hate racism and bigoted views on religion and other aspects." Catherine explained, "Tonya most of all."

The family thanked the Stokes for their help and the family decided to go out and eat together and get to know each other better.

It soon became clear that the Yousuf's had recently moved to Vegas and that Kareem would be transferring into the same school as Tonya and Sam soon.

"Cool, we'll be able to see you there." Tonya replied, Kareem nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it'll be nice to know someone there on my first day."

Sam also smiled.

"Maybe we could hang out together."

The family continued to talk and it soon became clear that Tonya, Kareem and Sam were more than likely to become very good friends.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: Make New Friends**

Chapter 2 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tonya and Sam were now returning to school following the end of their vacation. They soon met up with their close friend Holly Grissom, who they considered to be their cousin due to their closeness, and her boyfriend Alex Metaxas, both eighteen. Holly smiled and waved at them, they smiled back and headed over.

"Hey guys." Holly greeted them, "Did you have a great vacation?"

They both nodded and Sam replied.

"Yeah, it was great, what about you?" Holly also nodded.

"Great, we went with Alex and his family to Greece." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

Tonya smiled widely, "Cool."

"Yeah, we visited many of the sights, even met up with Alex's family." Holly continued; Sam's eyes widened slightly at that.

"How did that go?"

"Fine, they all loved Holly." Alex replied.

The group all smiled and laughed as they shared stories from their vacations.

"So Sam…" Holly asked, "Did you attract any attention at the beach?"

Sam laughed nervously and shrugged.

"Well, uh, not really…" He tried to explain away but Tonya shook her head.

"Yeah right Sam, stop lying." She stated before turning to the others. "The girls were all over him at the beach."

Sam blushed as Holly and Alex laughed.

"Tonya!" He complained, she simply laughed.

"You're my brother Sam; it's my job to embarrass you."

"Yeah well, same with me sis." Sam remarked with a smirk, "She's right about the girls but…there were guys all over Tonya."

Tonya groaned as the others laughed at this before they split up to head for their lockers and then onto their first class.

As the Stokes twins settled into their seats in class the teacher entered and spoke.

"Okay class, pay attention, we have a new student joining us today." He announced, "This is Kareem Yousuf. I want you all to make him feel welcome. Hmmm, there's a seat next to Tonya Stokes, you can sit there Mr. Yousuf."

Kareem's eyes widened in recognition of the name and then smiled and walked over to his seat and sat down. He smiled at Tonya.

"Hey, good to see you again." He greeted her, she smiled back.

"Yeah, I can't believe you're in my class, this is great."

They both smiled and then the class started and they had to stop talking and concentrate. Finally, when class was over and they gathered their books, Sam came over to them and they all left the class they started chatting and headed through the rest of the morning. Finally at lunchtime Tonya decided to introduce Kareem to Holly and Alex. Sam smiled and agreed, like Tonya he had formed a good friendship with Kareem. They approached their table and saw Holly and Alex already there, kissing, unaware of their surroundings.

"Hey lovebirds." Sam greeted as he sat down. Holly and Alex pulled apart and smiled at him.

They then looked up and smiled when they saw Tonya, they then saw Kareem.

"Guys this is Kareem Yousuf, he just started today." She explained, "Remember, I told you about how I met him on holiday."

They nodded and greeted him; he smiled and sat down with Tonya and the others.

Lunch passed with Kareem getting to know the others better, including Susan Kennedy, Sam and Tonya's cousin, when she arrived at the table. Tonya smiled at the way the others quickly accepted him into the group. As they prepared to leave the table someone barged past them, Kareem looked shocked at this.

"Who was that?"

Sam's face was blank, Tonya looked and sighed when she saw who it was; a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and dressed in a way that could only be described as trashy.

"Tara Williams." She spat, "Sam's ex."

Sam shuddered as Kareem looked confused.

"She was crazy and kept trying to force Sam to spend all his time with her." Tonya explained, "He couldn't spend time with his family and friends, she also tried to force Sam into having sex with her before he finally dumped her and got free."

Kareem shook his head sadly.

"That's awful." He said, Sam shrugged.

"It's in the past now, I've put it behind me, she can't bother me anymore."

Kareem nodded and they left the cafeteria and headed to their next class.

The rest of the day passed without incident except for Sam drawing a few glares from Tara whenever she saw him. Finally they left school at the end of the day.

"Well, toady was fun." Kareem stated, "It was nice to meet you all."

They all chatted a little and agreed with him as they stepped out onto the path outside the parking lot.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Holly called out as she headed off, Alex also headed for home.

Sam agreed to help Susan get home so Tonya decided to walk with Kareem. However before they could split up Tonya spotted something that horrified her; a car was accelerating rapidly towards Sam. She immediately acted on instinct and rushed over to her brother and quickly pushed him out of the way, but it was too late for her, the car slammed into her and she hit the ground before the car drove off. Kareem Sam and Susan ran to Tonya.

"Oh god, Tonya!?" Sam cried out, "One of you call 911."

Kareem pulled out his phone and called the ambulance. Some time later Kareem, Sam and Susan were sat in the hospital while doctors worked on Tonya. Sam was a complete nervous wreck as Catherine and Nick arrived they were panicked but it soon became clear that all they could do is wait and hope. Finally a doctor came out.

"Is she alright?" Catherine asked in a panic.

The doctor nodded, "It's okay, she'll recover." He explained. "Her left arm and leg were injured the most and we've had to put them in casts but she should make a full recovery."

They were finally relieved by the news and allowed to go in to see Tonya.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: Make New Friends**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kareem and the Stokes family hurried inside the ward, Tonya was awake and smiled when she saw them.

"Hey." She greeted softly. Sam spoke first. "You okay sis?"

Tonya nodded and Catherine hugged her.

"Thank god you're okay."

Tonya reassured her opponents and thanked Kareem for phoning the ambulance and sticking by her.

"It's no trouble," He stated, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Tonya smiled and spoke to Kareem and her family, reassuring them that she would be okay. Deciding to make things easier for communication she even asked Kareem for his number and gave him her number, he agreed. Catherine and Nick watched the incident, smiling, they could see that, given all the time they had spent together on the holiday and now that Kareem had started at their school, that a certain attraction was building between them. With Kareem agreeing to stay and keep Tonya company Catherine, Nick and Sam headed to the hospital cafeteria to grab a quick bite to eat.

"Who would've thought huh?" Nick commented, "After all the trouble our families have had with relationships, looks like Tonya might have found someone she's interested in."

"Yeah." Catherine replied, "And we know he's a nice person, not like the last person, how could we not have seen that."

Sam didn't say anything, due to his brotherly attitude he was always uncomfortable about his sister being close to a boy, even one he was friends with. He excused himself and left the cafeteria.

Sam sighed as he walked out of the cafeteria. He decided to walk out and get some fresh air. As he walked however he was distracted and didn't realize that someone was in front of him until he walked into them.

"Oh sorry." He quickly apologized.

"It's fine." The person replied, Sam finally saw them.

The figure that had spoken was a pale skinned Caucasian girl with dark hair and eyes, she was roughly the same height as Sam and rather slender. She was cradling a baby girl in her arms.

Sam noticed the baby and was worried again, "I'm sorry if I…"

The girl shook her head.

"It's okay, she's fine." She stated, "I'm Rachel Greene, this is Ella, my stepsister."

Sam smiled, "I'm Sam Stokes."

Rachel nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"Rachel?"

Sam looked up, an older woman approached, in her early thirties at most with black hair and green eyes; she was slightly shorter than them.

"Hey mom." Rachel greeted, "Sorry, I got kinda side-tracked, oh, this is Sam."

She introduced him, the woman looked to him and he politely smiled in greeting.

"Sam, this is my step-mom, Elizabeth." Elizabeth nodded.

"Nice to meet you." She stated, Sam nodded.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am."

Just then Ella woke up crying, Elizabeth and Rachel smiled.

"She's hungry." Rachel stated, Elizabeth picked Ella up.

"I'll go and feed her, nice to have met you Sam."

With that Elizabeth left with Ella and Sam and Rachel both headed outside to talk.

There was silence for a moment and then Rachel spoke up.

"So, what brings you to the hospital?"

Sam sighed.

"My sister got hit by a car, she's doing okay so, I thought I'd come and get some air." Rachel nodded and Sam then asked her the same question.

"Mom works here, I came by to give her a hand and keep an eye on Ella."

Sam nodded; he smiled as he observed her push her hair back, tucking it behind her ears.

'_Wow, she's cute; I wonder…what am I thinking?' _He thought to himself, _'I just met her; besides I…I still don't know if I'm ready.'_

Rachel turned and smiled at him.

"So, have you lived in Vegas long?" Sam smiled back and answered.

"I've lived here my whole life, what about you?"

"Yeah…I think I actually remember seeing you, we go to the same school." She stated, Sam was surprised at that.

"I don't think I saw you."

"Well…" She shuffled her feet, "I've kinda been hiding in the background for a while."

Sam nodded and then asked, "So, Elizabeth's your stepmom, what happened to…"

"My real mother, she and dad divorced two years ago…Then, a couple of months ago…Dad, dad died."

Sam gasped at that, he swallowed as he noticed the sad expression on her face. He felt a strong, unexplainable desire to comfort her; he restrained himself from putting an arm around her however.

"I…I'm so sorry." He said, she shook her head.

"It's alright, you didn't know." She told him, "It was yet another thing that happened in my life. My parent's divorced, mom walked out, dad remarried and they had Ella but then he died…My life was just caught up in a whirlwind of confusion that's just now calming down."

Sam nodded sadly.

"I see, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it all up." He stated, "Now I get why you were hiding in the background."

Rachel nodded.

"Thanks Sam, I'm…I'm okay now, I feel, better now that I've spoken about it a little."

They talked a little more and ended up exchanging phone numbers. They also agreed to meet each other again. Finally a few days later Tonya was released from hospital and soon, with Rachel joining the group of friends, life returned to normal.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: Make New Friends**

Chapter 4 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks , glad you enjoyed it, birthday gift?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had been over a week since Tonya was released from hospital, fully recovered and she was now sitting with her friends at their usual lunch table. Tonya however was distracted, not paying attention to the conversation, she was focused on Kareem, recently her feelings towards him had changed, becoming more romantic.

'_He's so hot; I can't believe I actually met him.'_ She thought, _'If only I could…tell him how I feel, dammit I just, can't.'_

She sighed and shook her head at her own problems. She was certain now, she loved Kareem, the problem was she couldn't find the courage to tell him. Her only relief was the knowledge that she wasn't the only one. She looked across the table to where Sam and Rachel were trying not to catch each other's eyes and make awkward conversation, looking away from each other embarrassed when they did make eye contact. Tonya looked over at Holly and Alex and felt a slight pang of jealousy, seeing how close they were.

'_Wish I could be like that…Just sit there with Kareem, not a care in the world, just the two of us.'_ She thought sadly, _'Then again…Isn't this how Holly first felt before she asked Alex out? So maybe…'_

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the bell and headed to his next class, still distracted.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Tonya or Sam, Kareem and Rachel felt the same way towards their respective close friends. Rachel was always grateful to Sam for the help he gave her, especially since on several occasions he helped her by babysitting Ella with her.

'_I Wish I could just be straightforward with him, I've seen the way Tonya and Kareem look at each other…It's the same as me and Sam, I wonder…'_

Finally, after much consideration she made up her mind, she saw Kareem and hurried over to him.

"Hey Kareem." He turned to face her and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something." She explained. "I…I know how you feel about Tonya."

Kareem sighed.

"That obvious huh?" He reacted, she nodded. "It's the same with me and Sam. Listen, maybe we could help each other."

"Huh, how?"

Rachel took a deep breath and then explained. "I think we should help each other out."

Kareem looked confused and so she clarified.

"We're going to their house after school remember, well, we back each other up, moral support and all that, and tell them how we feel."

Kareem pondered for a moment and then smiled and nodded in agreement.

So, after school, they both called home and told their families where they would be and headed to the Stokes house. Once there Rachel knocked on the door, Tonya opened it and smiled.

"Hey guys, c'mon in, mom and dad aren't back yet."

They both nodded and headed inside after her, Sam was sitting in the living room and smiled when he saw them, he greeted them and then, with a tentative nod to Rachel Kareem stepped over to Tonya.

"Tonya, I need to talk to you about something important." He said, she watched him, concern over her features, "I…I wanted to tell you I…I've really cared about you for a long time, I…I love you, I have for a while and I…"

He felt lost suddenly but she quickly silenced him with a kiss, she then pulled back and smirked.

"I love you too."

They kissed again, Sam watched them cheerfully, but also with jealously. Rachel smiled at this and, emboldened by Kareem's confession she turned to Sam.

"Sam, are you jealous?" She asked, he sighed.

"Yeah, I admit it, I am…"

"You don't have to be." She stated, "Because, well, let me put it this way."

As she finished she kissed him and Sam realized then what she meant. He kissed back and finally both couples separated for air, all smiling, they had finally found each other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: Make New Friends**

Chapter 5 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Cool, happy birthday, glad you enjoyed it, thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was a week later, at the Stokes house Sam and Tonya were getting ready for their dates with Rachel and Kareem. Sam was the more nervous of the two, he was dressed in a dark suit, his hair was neatly gelled, he had brushed his teeth twice and fidgeted from his place on the sofa. Tonya was slightly more relaxed, dressed in a black knee length strapless dress and black hi-heels. She had her hair done up and had only applied only a little make-up. They were both on the sofa talking, finally Catherine walked in.

"It's almost time, you guys." She stated, "Sam, you should probably hurry and pick Rachel up."

Sam nodded and stood up; Tonya noticed her brother's hands were shaking.

"Sam, it'll be okay, trust met." She told him, Sam nodded and managed to stop the shaking.

"Thanks, I'm fine."

With that Sam headed to the door, as he reached it there was a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Kareem standing there, dressed fancy in a dark suit like him.

"Hey Sam." He greeted, Sam smiled.

"Hey Kareem, Tonya's ready."

Kareem nodded and headed inside while Sam got in his car and drove to Rachel's. He arrived and knocked; Elizabeth answered the door and smiled.

"Hello Sam, Rachel's just finished getting ready." She greeted him before turning and calling inside. "Rachel, Sam's here."

Rachel arrived at the door; she had tied her hair back in a ponytail. She was dressed in a white mid-thigh length dress that was exposed her upper back and white flats. Sam smiled and after greeting each other they headed to his car and he drove off.

Kareem smiled as he drove Tonya to the location he had in mind for their date. Tonya sat in the passenger seat, smiling happily.

'_I can't believe it, I'm really here.' _She thought to herself, _'I'm actually on a date with Kareem, this is, this is amazing.'_

Kareem smiled as he parked the car, Tonya stared in amazement at the restaurant.

"Wow."

"I knew you'd like it." He stated happily as he leaned over and gently kissed her. "You look great, more beautiful than ever."

She smiled and kissed back.

"Thank you, you look pretty good too."

Kareem got out of the car and opened Tonya's door, she stepped out smiling and after he closed the door he locked the car. He then took Tonya's hand and together they entered the Restaurant. Once inside they were led to a private table for two, Tonya was amazed as they both sat down.

"Kareem, this is incredible, I can't believe you did all this for me?" Kareem smiled and replied happily.

"I knew you'd like it, I remember you talking about this place, wishing you could eat in here." He stated, "So, I thought why not make that wish come true."

Tonya smiled.

"It must've taken some planning." She stated; Kareem nodded.

"I didn't do it alone, Sam helped me out, and I helped him plan his date with Rachel."

Tonya laughed and shook her head.

"Nice," She stated, "Well, I see you guys both know how to make us girls feel special."

Kareem laughed and kissed her again as they finally prepared to order.

The following day the group met up at the park. Holly and Alex shared a smirk before turning to the other two couples.

"So, how did it go you guys?" She asked.

They both smiled and spoke about their dates, the fun they had, how happy they were to finally be together. It was clear to all watching that, at last, Sam and Tonya were now in stable relationships and had likely found the right people for them. Susan was slightly jealous due to the fact she was now the only one alone but she smiled, she knew her turn would come.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
